madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard Boiled Eggy
}} The penguins try to convince Eggy that their paramilitary activities are too dangerous for him. Plot After the penguins finish their latest training course, Eggy breaks into their hideout to hide from his mother. Mama Duck arrives and informs the penguins that their training effects on Eggy have grown to a point that the duckling has become dangerously reckless; sending himself on incredibly dangerous "missions" that not even the penguins would attempt. Though perfectly capable of taking care of himself, Eggy, being but a duckling, is not as tough or durable as the penguins and a simple flunk in a mission could get him killed. Mama Duck begs the penguins to talk some sense into Eggy to snap him out of his danger craving. The penguins agree. Skipper demonstrates the danger of the missions that Eggy is attempting by showing them one of their practice courses...which Eggy aces in less than five seconds flat. Realizing that there's no talking Eggy out of it; Skipper comes up with a lie that all penguins have to earn a "Penguin License" in order to go on missions, which turns out to be nothing more than a dropped subway ticket, which requires beating every species of animals. Eggy heads off for home. The penguins decide to celebrate with temporary tattoos. As they head back to the hideout, they hear a cry from the lemur habitat. They find Maurice on his back who says he was attacked by an unseen opponent which turns out to be Eggy who attacks Mort next. It turns out that Eggy has gone on a berserk rampage around the zoo beating up animals in order to obtain his penguin license. The penguins try to talk Eggy out of it, but Julien recognizes Eggy as J.J. and encourages him to prove himself to the penguins. Eggy heads off to complete the trials with the penguins in pursuit. As Eggy beats up the Gorillas, Kowalski realizes that Eggy has inherited every one of the penguin's traits. Skipper's gusto, Rico's strength, Kowalski's brains, and Privates adorableness. In short; they've created a monster. Eggy proceeds to beat up the rest of the zoo, including the penguins, and heads of to defeat the last animal: Julien. Eggy, now totally insane, attempts to defeat Julien. But Julien defeats him using the art of dance. Eggy calls Julien "the greatest of all animals" and begs him to teach him this new "fighting technique". Julien happily obliges. Mama Duck appears and is satisfied by Eggy's new hobby and is sure it will keep him occupied enough to keep him safe. As Eggy leaves he imitates Julien by calling the penguins "silly penguins". Skipper prompts Rico to 'cover their shame', coughing up a smoke bomb as the episode ends. Songs *A five-second segment of "Me and My JJ" could be heard during a flashback had by Julien, but Skipper cuts him off, complaining that the song is going to be in his head all day. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on King Julien Category:Episode focusing on Minor Characters Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Episodes